<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Outside the Square by LexiTheTwilightDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155963">Outside the Square</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheTwilightDragon/pseuds/LexiTheTwilightDragon'>LexiTheTwilightDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halo (Video Games) &amp; Related Fandoms, Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I'll try to portray them right, Multi, ambassador Junior, drabble with some vague semblance of plot, some characters have disabilities, where tf Junior ended up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheTwilightDragon/pseuds/LexiTheTwilightDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was never going to be “orthodox” when you’re the Human-Sangheili child-ambassador of a peace treaty that never quite seems to be on solid footing. So if you’re on said ambassador’s team, you need to be pretty unorthodox yourself.<br/>And if you’re the new kid on said team? Good luck with the culture shock.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Outside the Square</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My other fic Roses is taking up a lot more of my energy than I thought it would, but I wanted to get out my vers. of Junior's story before it left my brain. As such, this will be a semi-drabble fic that I'll update when I can. Will it have a plot? Heck if I know yet. Also it's not beta'd so all faults are my own.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dawson has the best boss.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Private Theodore Dawson has yet to manage the “busied but deliberate” walk he’s probably expected of when delivering important files between his superiors. He tries, he really does, but one look at the straight-backed generals or the imposing Elites and he’s hurriedly skirting around them like a mouse. Anyone who sees would likely admonish him for being unprofessional, but… well, the point is rather <em>not</em> to be seen. Not that there’s any technical <em>need</em> not to be seen, he just doesn’t want to be in the way. He’s the delivery boy, no need to take notice of him.</p><p>He finds the office he’s looking for without difficulty; it’s one he visits very often. His knock is promptly responded to with a polite, “Come in.”</p><p>The Liaison Officer is seated behind his desk as Dawson enters. His data-pad is in front of him, but he pays it no heed, instead giving Dawson his full attention.</p><p>“Hello Dawson. To what do I owe the pleasure today?”</p><p>Warmth bubbles in Dawson’s chest before he can process it; unlike others of his standing, this officer is incredibly nice to everyone under his command. When he says something is a pleasure, he means it.</p><p>“O-oh! Just… dropping off the files for the Belairo case, sir.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you,” the officer replies, standing to take the files from Dawson’s hands. He dwarfs Dawson by at least a foot, and what was a weighty stack to Dawson is holdable in one hand to him. He briefly flips through each of them. “Yep, this seems to cover everything I need to know. Thank you very much, Dawson.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, sir.” Any other CO would have lynched him for saying that, but not this one. Speaking of… “And… sir?”</p><p>“Mmm?” The officer looks up.</p><p>Dawson swallows. “Major ‘Valak has requested to speak with you.”</p><p>The officer’s smile slips. “Oh. Did he say what about?”</p><p>“No, sir. Not that he would say to <em>me</em>, at least.”</p><p>“I see. Thank you, and good job on coping.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you, sir.” Major ‘Valak is… intimidating, to say the least. A good person at heart, he’s sure, but intimidating. Definitely someone Dawson avoids in the hall.</p><p>“Now, before I forget…” the officer says before Dawson has a chance to take his leave, “You’ll be going on paternity leave pretty soon, right?”</p><p>“Yes sir! Thursday week!” And ho boy, could he be any less excited/terrified.</p><p>“I see. Well, depending on what the Major wants of me, I may not see you again until then, so…” The officer opens a drawer under his desk and pulls out a package neatly wrapped in gift paper, “This is a gift for the little one, from me. And give… Mar-<em>iah</em>?”</p><p>Dawson smiles and nods. The officer has been known to call Mrs Dawson “Maria” on occasion, but is always humbly embarrassed and apologetic when he’s corrected. It’s almost cute.</p><p>“Good, I got it right. Give Mariah my regards, and best of luck to both of you.”</p><p>“Th-thank you sir!” As he takes the package, he notes that the inside is soft and pliable, likely fabric of a kind. He really wants to know what it is, but knows he should probably open it with Mariah present.</p><p>Speaking of…</p><p>“Um… a-about that, sir,” he stutters, and the officer looks up from reseating himself, “Mariah and I were wondering… well, since you…um…”</p><p>The officer waits patiently through his shy stumble of words. Though he’s big, he’s not imposing, and his warm brown eyes have the remarkable quality of making anyone feel comfortable. Well, any <em>human</em>, one supposes.</p><p>Dawson clears his throat. “You’re the best CO I could possibly have asked for. If I gave every reason, we’d be here all day.” (He’s respectful of and kind to every single subordinate, he’s patient and supportive and forgiving of correctible mistakes, he asks for and values their opinions, he actually bothers to learn their full names and the names of their spouses and their kids…) “So, Mariah and I were wondering… if you’d… maybe consider… being our baby’s godfather. Sir.”</p><p>The officer blinks hard, and Dawson internally winces. Even if the officer is a nice guy, was that too far? It’s not like Dawson is the <em>only</em> subordinate he’s nice to. He probably has enough to deal with as it is, and doesn’t need this, oh god what was he <em>thinking</em>-</p><p>“Dawson…” the officer says slowly, and Dawson braces for the refusal.</p><p>“That is… the greatest honor I have ever received in this job.”</p><p>Dawson tears his gaze back up from where it had fallen to the floor; the officer is smiling wider than he’s ever seen and actually looks like he’s holding back tears.</p><p>“S-so you will?”</p><p>“Of course. I’m honored,” he reiterates, “Though I <em>may</em> not be able to attend any ceremony until this case is over.” He gestures to the files stacked on his desk with an adorably sheepish expression.</p><p>“Oh, not to worry, sir, we’re happy to wait. Thank you so much.”</p><p>“Not at all.” He picks up his data-pad and stands again, which indicates he’s about to go see the Major and Dawson should probably also leave. “And Dawson?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Whatever you do,” the officer says, gaze leveled at him with a gravity that’s only slightly tempered by his wide smile, “don’t name your kid after me. My father may have had the best of intentions, but… ‘Lavernius’ is such a clunky name to work with.”</p><p>Dawson smiles back. “I’ll keep that in mind, sir.”</p><p>And with that, he leaves Liaison Officer Tucker Jr to get to his meeting and goes back to darting around superiors in the hall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One last note.<br/>You may have noticed in the tags that some of the characters in this fic will have disabilities. This is something I wanted to explore writing, but they are not disabilities that I personally have.<br/>(I have High-Functioning Autism/Asperger's Syndrome. My characters respectively have undiagnosed Dyslexia and Congenital Amputation of the legs)<br/>I will do all that I can to properly portray these characters, but no amount of research truly compares with first hand experience.<br/>If you would like to help me ensure my disabled characters are portrayed as accurately and respectfully as possible, feel free to leave me some tips in the comments or message me on tumblr (lexi-the-twilight-dragon).<br/>If you would like to see another disability get some representation in my fic, you are also free to let me know, and I'll do my best to include them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>